


Bo czasem lepiej nie pytać

by Croyance



Series: Promptobranie [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Scene, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo czasem o pewne rzeczy nie należy pytać, bo dostaje się więcej informacji niż potrzeba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo czasem lepiej nie pytać

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczynam grać w Bingo! czasu jest jeszcze sporo, więc może uda mi się napisać do tego kilka tekstów. Pierwszy na rozgrzewkę do SGA:  
> 12\. Alternatywna wersja wybranej sceny  
> Można ją wpasować tak naprawdę do wielu odcinków trzeciej serii. Wszystko zaczyna się, gdy wracają po kolejnej niebezpiecznej misji
> 
> Plus prompt obrazkowy 36. z Promptobrania (link w opisie serii)

          Trzymanie się za ręce zawsze było dla nich zakazane. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, to było pewne. Obaj to wiedzieli i w gruncie rzeczy nie przeszkadzało im to. Oczywiście do czasu, bo ile można udawać przed innymi? Prywatność prywatnością, ale nawet oni mieli chwile, w których chcieliby okazać sobie wsparcie i po prostu być trochę bliżej tej drugiej osoby. Dlatego zaczęło się dość niewinnie.  
          Pierwsze zmiany nie były tak naprawdę widoczne. Lekkie otarcie dłoni w czasie misji i siedząc wspólnie przy posiłkach. Nie było to nic dziwnego. Potem zaczęło się stawanie bliżej siebie w laboratorium lub przy zdawaniu wspólnych raportów. Ręce same lądowały blisko siebie. To jednak nie był dokładnie taki „dotyk” jakiego potrzebowali. Jednak wszystko do czasu.  
          Gdy uciekali przez las nie było niczym dziwnym, że trzymali się za ręce. Może utrudniało to Johnowi strzelanie, ale jeszcze trudniej byłoby, gdyby nie wiedział, że Rodney jest tuż obok i jest bezpieczny. Nikt nie zwrócił im uwagi, jednak, gdy nie puścili się nawet będąc na własnym terenie, zaczęło być to dziwne. Pierwsza zwróciła im uwagę Teyla. Spojrzała wymownie na ich splecione dłonie pytając:  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
          Para spojrzała po sobie i kiwając głowami, Rodney odparł za nich dwóch:  
\- W jak najlepszym. Wszyscy żyją, zaraz będziemy na Atlantydzie, a ja w końcu będę mógł zniknąć w laboratorium. Mam nadzieję, że Zelenka...  
          Słowotok mógł oznaczać jedynie normalność, ale ich dłonie rozłączyły się dopiero, gdy John musiał przejąć stery. Właśnie z tego powodu podejrzliwa kobieta musiała porozmawiać z Carsonem oraz Elizabeth i powstał jeden plan, który według nich miał rozwiać wątpliwości co do tego, co stało się z tą dwójką.  
          Żaden z nich nie powinien być wzywany na badania medyczne jeszcze przez pewien czas. W dodatku oprócz badań lekarskich, sprawdzono ich ciała chyba pod każdym możliwym kątem, umysł zresztą też. Tak gruntownych badań nie przechodzili od czasu zgłoszenia się na wyprawę do Atlantydy. Dlatego też to wszystko było aż nazbyt podejrzane.  
\- Możesz mi w końcu powiedzieć co wyprawiasz? Mam lepsze rzeczy do robienia niż siedzenie tu z kroplówką w ramieniu. Gdybym był chory na pewno byś o tym wiedział – zirytował się Rodney.  
\- Tego jestem pewien. Cała Atlantyda by o tym wiedziała, choć może powinienem powiedzieć, że cała galaktyka Pegaza – rzucił John, wchodząc do ambulatorium. - No więc doktorze, jakie tortury przygotowałeś na dziś?  
          Carson już miał odpowiedzieć, jednak w szoku obserwował jak Sheppard siada obok McKaya i chwyta to za dłoń. Dotychczas tylko słyszał o tym zjawisku, jednak widząc je...  
\- Na pewno dobrze się czujecie? Mam jeszcze parę pytań i badań, które...  
\- Wam naprawdę chodzi o nasze trzymanie się za ręce? - nie dowierzał Rodney, zauważając reakcję przyjaciela na obecną sytuację. - Wszystko to, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafimy utrzymać rąk z dala od siebie? To śmieszne.  
          Carson miał już coś wtrącić, jednak John był szybszy.  
\- A co by było, gdybyśmy się pocałowali? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam ochotę sprawdzić jak się zachowają.  
          Błysk w oku Shepparda nie był niczym dobrym, więc Rodney był przygotowany na niespodziewany pocałunek złożony na jego ustach. Jeszcze nigdy nie całowali się publicznie, zwykle bardziej cenili swoją prywatność. Nie przepadali za publicznym okazywaniem uczuć. A jednak teraz cała Atlantyda musiała pogodzić się z faktem, iż zaciekli rywale są w związku. Nie wiadomo dokładnie jakim, jakoś każdy wolał zająć się swoimi sprawami. Jednak razem byli spokojniejsi, a reszta nauczyła się, że mogli zostawić trzymanie się za ręce w spokoju. Teraz nigdy nie wiadomo co może wyjść dalej.


End file.
